Without
by Darth Krande
Summary: Who would yo be without me?"  Time to find out."   Time to find out, G1-verse.


„Who would yo be without me?" „Time to find out.  
>Time to find out, G1-verse.<p>

\\/

Without Starscream

The large silver mech was sitting on the marble throne that was once meant for the statue of Abraham Lincoln. He might have seemed satisfied with himself, maybe he was – but it was too easy a victory, not the fight he was meant to win. He was a warrior. He could have defeated the Autobots in a fight, he knew he would have, but it never happened. The Autobots were still rusting in peace under the volcano known as Mount St. Hillary, totaled by the crush that Optimus Prime might have called a landing. Megatron remembered how the Prime put up a fight. His strength and courage matched those of his own, but he clearly had no talent for flying. He would have been a noble opponent, had he been onlined by some miracle at the same time the Decepticons were. Now, here the Decepticon leader sat on his throne, without anyone trying to defeat him either in a clear fight or from behind. His world domination was unquestionable, total... and boring. Not what he had in mind.

\_/

Without Hot Rod

„Why throw away your life so recklessly? „That's a question you should ask yourself!"  
>The two leaders shared a moment of resting, and as it was over, they picked up their weapons and continued fighting. Most of the building was already turned into debris and they both were running short of energon. But as long as one kept going, so did the other. The Sun was setting in the background.<br>„One shall stand, one shall fall". Optimus looked around, hoping for someone (anyone) to interfere with their fight. A few hours ago he managed to get the better of Megatron, but he would have had to kill him which Prime couldn't bring himself to. He knew, had it been the opposite way round, the Decepticon wouldn't have hesitated to pull the trigger. But that was the main difference between the two of them. But if he's not willing to finish off Megatron, and Megatron is not able to defeat him, and no robots intend to disturb their fight, how long will they have to continue?  
>The Decepticon stopped for an astrosecond. „You side with the weak, that is why you loose!"<br>Prime agreed with the hidden message. „Freedom is the right of all sentient beings!" he replied, confident that his collegue understood it as „I could do with a little change, too".

.-.

Without Witwickies

Mirage was seemingly paying attention as Cliffjumper kept calling him a coward, a spy, and a no-use piece of scrap. In some other corner of the Ark, the racer's familiar voice could be heard as he thanked Hound for the hologram he was projecting. The dark green mech gave a wry smile. „Don't mention it" he murmured to his invisible fellow. Mirage, though he was still nowhere to be seen, returned the smile. What other good would be their abilities be? They had no-one to show off to.

\_/

Without Optimus Prime

There was an honorable aspect of Megatron's tyranny that not even the Autobots could deny: he always shared the prize with his troops, maybe not equally but a way all of them found just. Greed was not the plan. Whenever they could gain some energon, their leader made sure all Decepticons got their rightful share, even if it meant only as much as they could function. Not even Megatron took more than he necessarily needed. In fact, Soundwave the telepath knew he took less than the others. For those around him, including Starscream for a change, have done their job, it was only their leader who failed them. Cybertron was running out of energy sources. They have searched every star, every world. He'd expected the Autobots to do the same, secretly hoping they would find out something before both factions starved to death.

\\/

Without Megatron

He was carrying a burden that was never meant for him. Sentinel Prime placed the Matrix in Alpha Trion's care, trusting the mech to pass it on to the next Prime when time comes. A3 accepted the task, knowing he was the guardian and not the bearer of the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. He'd been searching for the next Prime ever after, all his life. He hoped he would come across a worthy young Autobot. He knew the future Prime was there, he had to be around. But they've never met.


End file.
